Happy Anniversary
by Erberus-Chan
Summary: Thoth is moping around on the day of his wedding anniversary to Ma'at. Then a surprise guest appears to his happiness. Written because this couple needs more love.


**Disclaimer: If I owned the Kane chronicles, Ma'at wouldn't be a philosophy and she would be together with Thoth on earth. So to say, I do not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**AN: Hey! Still suffering from writer's block, so enjoy what fruit I've collected from my messy imagination.**

~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~

Narrator POV

The wiry man walked across campus, his kaleidoscope eyes not really focusing on anything. There was a wistful air around the man, rather like something was missing in his essential makeup. A number of college girls giggled as he passed eying the blond with sultry interest. He shook his head to himself, before finding the passage to his glass pyramid.

The ibises were typing away and the baboons played basketball merrily. It was a peaceful sight to the man but still he sighed and retired to his personal chambers.

Thoth POV

Ma'at. Another sigh escaped my lips. I missed her. Ma'at and I are pretty much the sides of a coin and being away from her ached. It felt like something was missing something important was missing. I laid down on the bed in the corner of the room and looked up at the ceiling. Ma'at. Sigh.

Our anniversary was today and I had no idea on what to do. Maybe I should visit her. No, that won't work. She is in philosophy form in the Duat anyway. Should I send a gift? No, that won't work either. Philosophy form. Drat. God of wisdom? Sure. Can he figure out what to do for his wedding anniversary? No, not really.

It isn't all about the stupid anniversary either. I just downright wanted to see my wife. To hear her laugh. To see her smile. To hold her. To feel the scent of vanilla that followed her around. I want it so badly. Ma'at. Sigh. Now that the Kane duo had defeated Set and sent him back to the Duat, he thought she might be able to exit the stupid obelisk and spend some time together with him. Stupid principles for keeping the order of the universe.

Why was keeping the order so much more important to seeing me? Okay, stupidest question of the millennia. Congrats. Sigh. I am an altogether pretty relaxed god. Compared to the other gods my ego is non existent, I don't mind helping anyone out and am not a bad guy. But I admit to being selfish. Selfish, possessive and jealous.

I'm still wallowing in my own misery when I heard a thunk outside, a thunk louder than usual. I get up to investigate and the second I open the door, the subtle scent of vanilla and incense invades my nostrils. I look down to where the smell seems to be coming from.

Passed out at my feet is a girl in her very late teens or very early twenties. Her hair is long, straight and black, complementing her olive toned skin. She is wearing a white cotton wrap around shirt and dark wash skinny jeans. On her arms are golden bangles and on her feet are golden ballet flats.

"What in the world…" I trail off noticing something white amongst the girl's darker than dark hair. Braided into a shorter lock of hair is a distinctive white feather. "Ma'at?" I question under my breath. The girl's eyelids fluttered slightly and I look at her again paying closer attention to details.

Yes, this was Ma'at alright. It was evident, from the delicate shape of her tiny nose to the long lashes rimmed in kohl. Her presence was there too, charging the atmosphere with the scent of wheat fields by a river in the heat of the summer. The smell of a thriving empire. The smell of Ancient Egypt. I take a lock of her hair into my hand and put it close to my nose and inhale gently, feeling the soothing scent of vanilla. Ma'at. Sigh.

A smile grew on my face as a comfortable feeling of warmth swelled through me. I picked Ma'at up bridal style and took her to my room depositing her in the king size bed that I had placed there simply because I liked space when I slept. I sat beside her on the bed and stroked her face gently. After some ten minutes of watching her sleep happily, I got up and went into the main room in the pyramid.

I crumpled my nose when I saw the mess in front of me. Mountain dew bottles were strewn across the floor, along side junk food wrappings. Empty cereal boxes made their own messy pyramids here and there. Banana peels covered a decent portion of the floor with crumpled balls of paper covering almost all the rest. All of the furniture had splotches of barbecue sauce and old broken guitar cables were sticking out everywhere. Man, maybe I really am messy.

Although Ma'at wasn't fussy, she liked things well… orderly. She was the goddess of order and balance after all. I put my fingers to my lips and whistled. Immediately the animals in the room snapped to attention. "Okay. Ibises! Clean your workstations then get back to work. Baboons! Get the rest!" I told them in a no nonsense voice. They began scrubbing and picking up the tons of litter strewn across the room. Now all I had to do is figure out how to make a nice dinner. Time to impress the missus.

Ma'at POV

When I woke up, I took a minute to appreciate the soft cotton against my cheek. Opening my eyes sluggishly I took in the room around me. Shelves what I assume were books covered every section of the wall except for the two windows on rather side of the bed and the three doors made out of wood. Getting up I opened one to see a washroom. I closed that door and went to the next. A closet filled with lab coats, jeans and band t-shirts. I left that one too and picked the third.

It led to a huge room with a glass ceiling. There was a court for what I assumed to be basketball on one side, rows of computers on the other and a living area in the middle. Leading to the living area was a trail of lotus petals. I followed it until I saw him. Standing there in all his wiry and blond glory was my dearest Thoth. I broke into a sprint crashing into him, when he caught me and spun me round. I had missed the man so much.

He gestured to the table beside them, which had a bottle of champagne and a delicious smelling meal. "Since when do you cook?" I ask him. "I don't but Ibises are excellent chefs." He tells me sheepishly, gesturing to the birds around the place. I just smile and shake my head.

We have a magical evening before retiring to the bedroom. It is many hours later during dawn, when we're exhausted and sweaty that I nibble his ear and murmur. "I love you Thoth. Happy anniversary." He pulls me down to kiss him and mumbles in my ear "I love you more Ma'at. And Happy anniversary."

He fell asleep shortly after that and when I lowered my head to the pillow and closed my eyes, I felt my self being pulled back to my obelisk leaving behind a single, powerless ostrich feather.


End file.
